Intertwined
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: Kurama thinks too much and Hiei is too hesitant. By wrapping themselves up in their own lives they have avoided getting too involved. Can they put that aside and let themselves go after what they really desire? HxK
1. A Dying Flower

Intertwined

By Christine Lennoire

Part One: A Dying Flower

Kurama sat almost perfectly motionless on the bed. His hair rested gracefully on his shoulders, not moving an inch without any wind to stir it. In his perfectly poised position, eyes showed no sense of discomfort, nor a sense of anything going on around him. A perfect peace fell on him slowly and calmly. But in his hand was a rose that no longer held the beauty and captivity of the living soul Kurama knew that it possessed. For short, he could sense its soul and spirit dying slowly. In-tune with the natural life around him, he couldn't help but feel sad, as if it were a real person was dying right before his very eyes. Even his peaceful world was cracked open as his face settled into a soft but sad frown.

Without moving much at all, Kurama began twirling the wilting rose within the confines of his fingertips. It rotated and moved gracefully as his fingers led it on a dance. The color was draining, and it had turned darker, preparing itself for death. Kurama could feel the weakness in the stem and petals as they brushed his skin on its path around his fingers.

_If we could see the human soul before it dies, is this what we would see? Weakness everywhere and not an ounce of the greatness it once held? Are we all doomed to whither away to the same thing, no matter how strong we become? Should I be able to see my mother's soul… how strong would it be? All these things I do not know, I search for the answers. Is this beautiful thing to die so ugly and never be remembered for the light it once brought to the world? What a dismal and horrendous thought. But perhaps it is the cold truth that we refuse to let into our hearts heated by the fires of pride. We think that we make a difference, but perhaps we are just larger flowers in the balance of the world… disposable. More will come along, so we hold no sort of regard for these that are right here, right now…_

His thoughts racked his mind loudly with accusing and terrible thoughts that screamed at him mercilessly. In his deep trance, he never noticed the demon that entered through the open window. Kurama opened the window earlier that morning, hoping for some air; however, it seemed that the summer was completely still. Eyes closed, Kurama couldn't see him, and his senses were so ensnared with his thoughts that he didn't become aware of the Ki of his ally and friend, Hiei, who just stared at him and the flower with vague and hidden curiosity. No one was better at putting up masks than the dark and tormented fire demon. He perfected it all his life as a way to protect himself.

Seeing the deeply pained look on the fox's face, Hiei tried to place the cause. Never one to be good with subtleness, he took the flower from Kurama suddenly and looked at it closer. Kurama felt the item being snatched away and his awareness came rushing back, startling him a great deal. It was also shocking to see Hiei right there, standing so close. Besides, he hardly ever came during the daylight hours unless something was really wrong. Kurama hardly knew what to say, struck with a sudden inability to be his naturally calm and poised self. For a moment, his movements were jerky, as if trying to regain the balance that Hiei threw off. "Ah." He stuttered. "Hiei… Is something the matter?"

Emotionlessly, Hiei snorted his usual reply: a simple "Hn" and continued looking at the quickly fading flower. "I should be asking you that." He said after a moment of silence, which was unusual for the quiet and stand-offish demon. Kurama realized that he must have looked depressed in his state of thought and cracked a small smile, glad to know that nothing else was seriously wrong. Taking the flower back from Hiei's prodding hands, he sighed.

"Really, it was nothing. Sometimes I just think too much." He said, sitting the flower on the bed beside him and putting it out of his mind. "But you know... you really did startle me. Though, it is nice to see you once in a while." Kurama said, lightly tapping Hiei's nose. Kurama wouldn't say any more to Hiei. He knew better than to ask him questions, because he would probably never answer them, unless he was in a really good mood. And he didn't look like he was in a bad mood, but Kurama couldn't remember more than one or two times when Hiei was in a really good mood… But his company was good enough. It made him… happy at least.

Glaring, Hiei leaned back against the wall. "Stupid fox…" he grunted, raising his eyebrows slightly. Kurama listened intently. Whenever Hiei chose to speak, he usually had something important or insightful to say. "Everything dies. Who cares? People nor objects can change the world." He said brutally.

_I suppose he's right, you know. It's a waste to think that one person can change the world. Society changes the world, not people. And certainly, flowers can't either, or anything else of the sort, I suppose. What a dumb thing to worry about… _Kurama didn't fully believe that… or at lease it still bothered him a little. Either way it sounded so dreary. _What are we living for as individuals if we can't make a difference anyway? It seems to make life a pointless joke if you think about it that way…_

Hiei growled. "There you go again." He said, simply speaking to knock Kurama out of his thoughts again. "No one can change the world. It would be too easy if such a small thing could make such a big difference. Life would become a cinch, or too hard, depending on how many people tried to create their own image of the world. You humans focus on the wrong thing. Instead of changing the world, it would be wiser to focus on changing someone's view of the world, or trying to change the world for people, because everyone's views are so different. It's much easier and more effective that way, if that's what you want to do."

"That flower made you question your entire view of existence. You could do the same for other people, for better or for worse, if you tried." Hiei tried to speak as unemotionally as possible, but Kurama could tell that he was just trying to mask his in-depth thought and emotional state. Kurama instantly smiled brighter, thinking about everything that Hiei said. Everything he said made sense and it seemed almost like Hiei had thought it over a great deal…

Kurama hugged him suddenly. "Thanks. You're right, you know." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around the person who had just changed his view of living with a few simple but profound words of wisdom. "But tell me… that seemed pretty deep down for you." He grinned. "What ever made you think of something like that, Hiei?" The small fire demon cringed at the contact but didn't push or shove, though he did sigh deeply in agitation. _Show a little emotion and suddenly he gets all clingy… Whatever._

"Hn. Do you think that the idea was mine? Of course I learned it somewhere else!" he snorted. "My first vision of the world in general was that everyone deserved to die, human and demon alike. As my powers developed, I began to love demon life, and decided that humans were my true hatred. Still, I learned that it's not groups that I need to focus my hatred on, but singular beings. Some creatures aren't all bad. One even showed me a little kindness. Is that good enough for you?" he asked gruffly. Kurama's face slowly changed from complete shock to utter completion.

_I think I understand now…_ "We are all, as beings, intertwined in the hands of some greater, divine object. Perhaps it is the world, or maybe some god… but we are twirled about on this string that represents our life. But is it so bad? We are not wrapped about so tightly that we cannot move freely. Choices we make are truly our choice." _Yes… intertwined. Thank you, Hiei. For once it was I that had a lesson to learn from you. Now we have come full circle._

Fidgeting a little, Hiei make a small disgruntled noise. "Alright. That's enough." Kurama realized he was still holding the demon and let go. _My stomach twisted just a little a moment ago… That's never happened before. But it wasn't unpleasant. Hiei… my views of you have changed as well as my vision of the world. Did you do that? Or was it me? I can't tell, but… I don't think I mind. Not really, anyway. You have always been precious to me, Hiei. As a friend, no matter how close or distant, you have stuck by my, and I wouldn't give those moments up for the world._

If Hiei seemed bothered before, he was practically jumping out of his seat now. "What's that look, fox?" he asked, looking at the emotion-stricken face of Kurama. The fox just smiled and leaned closer to Hiei's face, bending over so they were now the same height. "I don't like it at all."

"Hiei, I am uncertain myself, you know." But he continued to grin. "Still, I am willing to bet that should I follow these emotions, I shall end up intertwined in more than just the hand of the world." He said in a seductive tone. Hiei didn't know how to handle the situation cautiously, so he made a grunting sound and dashed out the window quickly. Kurama sighed and sat back on his bed, not really down about it, just curious. _I wonder if I should have said that… I guess it's too late for that. I will just have to wait and see what is going to come of this._

On the bed, the flower had lost it's first petal and begun to fully wither away. Kurama spotted it and took it to the window. "Your life is over, but I will never forget how you have changed my life…" he grinned, dropping it out the window. The petals fell slowly and gracefully, as if showing it's former beauty in a small act of strength. Kurama smiled. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner…" he said, closing the window and turning his back on it.

_Whatever…_

For a moment, their thoughts aligned. Hiei rested against the tree outside Kurama's house. _What is this feeling?_ He looked up as he noticed Kurama standing with his back to the window. _I don't think it's bad. That's what scares me the most. I don't want to get wrapped up…_

_**Love. **Where did that thought come from?_

Unable to contain his curiosity, he zipped back up to the window. Kurama sensed him, and wondered what he would say now that he put everything together. Opening the window, Hiei pushed him backwards with a simple movement. His face was only centimeters away from Kurama's, and their lips… so close. Kurama was shocked. Not only by their position, but the cute look of curiosity plastered on Hiei's face. This was the first time he saw Hiei look so… sweet and innocent.

Even more so when he cutely leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on Kurama's lips. Pulling back quickly, Hiei blushed and tried to pretend nothing happened. Kurama placed a ginger touch on his lips and smiled. _It's a start… I want to heal you Hiei. You have been treated so badly, but you are not alone anymore. I will not leave you._

Kurama smiled and extended his hand to Hiei. "Come on. Let's go have some ice cream. It's so warm up here, and I've been having this craving for weeks." Hiei glared, but allowed Kurama to reach down and grab his hand as he led Hiei downstairs to the kitchen. If Hiei remembered correctly, he liked ice cream and it was pretty hot… Still, his mind couldn't help but wander… he looked down at their hands and smiled ever so slightly.

Their hands were beautifully intertwined…

Okay, well, that's part one. I don't want it to be a one-shot, so I'm going to probably continue this as soon as I can. Please review! Thanks.

Christine Lennoire


	2. Of Fire and Ice

Intertwined

By: Christine Lennoire

Part Two: Of Fire and Ice

Hiei could be many different things, like a shape-shifter, but within the confines of his mind. For instances in time, he could be cute in a sense. But most of his life was spent tipping the scales… the temperature scales of course. In one second, he could be icy cold and separated by the freezing barriers of his non-social style of living, and in the next second, he would burn everyone and everything with his fiery passion. Whoever said that passion was a good thing, never met a demon of his caliber. Unusual he was, in a sense, but in that same sense, Hiei was the polar opposite of his singular friend and companion, Kurama.

And if you're thinking opposites attract, he'll probably come to smite you now…

Not Kurama though. He was calm and calculating. Everything he did, he did with love and care. But look back a little bit, and it doesn't appear to be care anymore, as much as it looks like caution. From the exterior, you would never guess that Kurama had two dueling personalities. There was that of his former demon self and that of his human self: Suuichi Minamoto. Although he cast Youko Kurama aside, that didn't mean that he would peacefully leave just because the fiery redhead asked him too. In that way, Youko and Hiei had a lot in common, while Suuichi was the opposite.

Fire and ice are opposing elements, and yet, both share equal value within Hiei. The result of his lack of upbringing led to the development of his frozen temperance. In the beginning, his body, mind, soul, and all screamed 'scorching heat'. He had to be wrapped up in a magical blanket to be kept at bay. It was like a candle, burning bright for hours – always wary, always flickering, but never dying out. As he grew older, the flame grew larger. It was no longer the candle that you could use to light your way. Hatred and anger poisoned it.

The flame turned black and flickered blue in the moonlight, calling out in an enchanted way. It became stronger and stronger, until he would have died without some counter existence to lean on. This was Hiei's ice. It started out as one single frozen tear streaming down his mother's face and became a pendant that he would later treasure. But it didn't stop there, as the tears pooled up within him. Hiei had no outlet, so he turned to improving himself so that he would be, in no sense of the word, weak. The mirror he gazed into, frosted over with ice from his soul, blurring and distorting the images.

His life became intertwined between two aspects: the raging fire and the momentous frozen lake. Were he to turn either way, he would be swallowed either by fire or frozen lake. There was no other way but to wrap himself within both of them – staying equally intertwined between the strands of ice and fire that surrounded his soul. Kurama noticed these things – and unlike the others that witnessed Hiei's manifestations or heard the simpler, but still gruesome and heart-wrenching stories, he was captivated in a positive light. A need to surround himself by these things developed.

Kurama was neither ice, nor fire. He was like the lone plant remaining on the plain of grass before Hiei. Either ice or fire could kill it with a simple like. But Kurama loved the danger. It was an intoxicating way to face fear. As long as Hiei remained in balance, neither would touch him. At first, it was just fascination. However, slowly Kurama turned from pity and curiosity to companionship. Youko hadn't much for friendship, though he hadn't been alone in life. But in his human form, he longed for loving relationships.

Family. Friends. Teachers. Lovers. All these things were valuable treasures. Yet, they had no value – no equal worth. There was nothing that he would trade any of these for anymore. Youko had been a traitor and a scoundrel. That wasn't Kurama anymore. He cast the idea aside when he began his new life. To him, Hiei was his closest and most dearest of all friends. And at the same time, Hiei was more damaged than even Youko… and Youko was a dead being. All his life he dealt with abandonment, torment, loneliness, and no certain amount of other horrible things.

Slowly, Kurama began to add memories. If he could intertwine the good with the bad, maybe Hiei could find some peace within himself. With all the love Kurama could muster, he promised to help Hiei in any way he could. Why did he care for Hiei so much? He asked himself that question many times. And in looking at the fire and ice within his two-sided friend, he was able to study and come up with a logical answer that made some semblance of sense.

Many times, Kurama said intelligent and deeply emotional things. It was his style. He could describe things with an innate talent, and make most things ugly shine with at least some sort of good qualities. But this emotion could not be described with flowery words or formulas. This wasn't the stuff of textbooks or of romance novels. This was the stuff you find in young adult's diaries, hidden under their pillow or hugged tightly to their chests, as they wish on a star for a chance in hell to receive their greatest wish.

Right in front of Kurama was the chance most people would never have. Hiei was hurt from many years of neglect. Though he put up the wall, the results of the pain were still the same. Wrapping the flames up in light, not heat, Kurama set soothing words through Hiei's soul. _It's true. I love you._ And this is what he told the burning fire and the intense icy void.

_I love you for this – that is certain. Your flame burns brighter than any other I have known. You are demanding and strong in times of need. You can protect anyone with your strength, which is completely unwavering. This fire within you lights up the darkest places and makes you more pure than those fools that cast you out as a 'forbidden child.' With only ice in their spirits, their hearts are filled with darkness without a warm light to guide them to where they are going._

_I love you for this, as well – I know that too. Your icy countenance is cautious and cools your fiery spirit. You can learn to love in a gentle touch of that which you have shown me. You can be calm and cool in the worst of situations. Planning and strategizing come easily to you. Unlike most demons, whose' hearts are filled with only fire; you have ice, too, for you have seen more pain and suffering then they. Although they have the light from the fire, they have nothing within them to cool the fire so as not to burn themselves in the process with their pride and hurt themselves._

_Yet, I love you for neither. I love you for both._

Hiei watched the emotions pass over Kurama's face. He could hear everything loud and clear. At the same time, he wanted to laugh at him or call him stupid for having such pointless emotions. But he couldn't, for some reason. It almost felt like a weight had been released. Wrapping around his heart, he could feel the pain he felt for so long, intertwine with something else. This was a feeling he didn't recognize, though he heard the word many times. It was the first time that he could say that he felt loved.

There were a lot of things he would have liked to say. But it wasn't his style to have such emotions. He could hardly contain the strange feeling of simply coming in contact with such strong emotions. How could he convey them if he wasn't sure how? Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder and laughed quietly, reveling in the small scowl he received from his confused companion.

_Just because you are loved doesn't mean you have to change. I love you just the way you are. And because I do, I can sense things so well. You don't need to tell me these sorts of things. Because I already know. Don't ask me why. I don't understand myself. But I can just feel it, so… I'm not going to ask you to say anything. To be honest – it would be weird to hear you speak such things, only because it's not the you that I am used to._

_Though I am telling you not to change, I know you will. It is already happening – very slowly, but surely. You have endured much from many different people, and now it's time for you to just realize the good things all around you._

Kurama got up and looked out the window. It was way too late to stay up. Yawning, he closed the window and blew out the candle on his dresser that had been lighting the room throughout the entire time Hiei was there. Involuntarily, Hiei shivered at the loss. Quickly, Kurama closed the distance and held him close. _Fire is passion, and I think soon you will see the fire slowly change from a passionate hatred – to a passionate love._ Kissing Hiei's forehead, he laid down on the bed, holding the demon close to his beating heart.

Intertwining fate and coincidence, he wondered which he should thank for Kurama's presence with him right now. Love mingled with hate, and Hiei felt lighter and more alive than he had been since birth.

Hiei didn't have to choose like most people did. Kurama loved him for everything that he was, and that was a wide variety of things. Most people would just see a scrawny demon-eyed brat who was a terrible sinner. But Kurama saw all four parts: the scared, lonely child, the powerful demon, the heartfelt human, and the damaged half-breed. No one knew Hiei like Kurama did. No one ever cared to ask before. In the end, though, Hiei was lucky, no matter how you put it or how you saw it played out.

Like a book strewn out on the table, you can only see the pages before you. But as the wind stirs, the pages turn – and a new day dawns. Wrapped up in the feeling, Hiei got up and turned the page himself, deciding that from this day on, a new chapter would need to begin. His story twisted and turned and intertwined with others, but he didn't care to disentangle them. He liked the feeling of getting caught up in the knot.

It made him feel connected somehow…

There you go! Proof that this is more than a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell your friends to read this! Much love, my readers.

Christine Lennoire


	3. Lamenting Soul

Intertwined

By: Christine Lennoire

Part Three: Lamenting Soul

Pulling at the covers wasn't working. No matter how hard he tried, Kurama couldn't dig himself into a hole deep enough to get away. Temptation had been eating at himself for so long. Looking out the window, all he saw was rain and dug his face back into the pillow with a deep groan. Ugly weather seemed to follow him and torment him, almost as much as forbidden temptation. Almost. So tormented was he, that he almost didn't hear the small tapping sound coming from the far end of his room, near a certain window that was shut due to the rainy sky.

Falling over his covers and his own feet, Kurama pulled himself together and opened the window. Something was definitely wrong with the picture before him. Hiei never asked for entrance. It never bothered him how long he sat on the tree waiting. This was the first time he ever notified Kurama of his presence, refusing to wait. The weather wasn't a real problem either – not for Hiei, anyway. No small thing such as uncontrollable changes in weather could stop him from doing whatever he wanted. If it bothered him, he never showed it.

So something serious was plaguing his soul, and what a terrible time for such a disaster. Kurama's hormones were raging, just for that one fire demon which was now coming to him free of will. Now if that didn't sound like a forbidden treat, nothing ever would, because this was enough to rip Kurama's insides to shreds. It wasn't just lust, but he had yet to come to terms with the emotions he held for Hiei. Right now, though, he didn't have time for that. There were bigger things at risk, such as his best friend's trust, companionship, and basically, his entire relationship with the boy.

"Hiei, is something wr-" Now, this sentence was supposed to come out: "Hiei, is something wrong?" but was cut off, due to the sudden loss of all though, when Hiei ran to him and hugged him with all this might. Kurama could practically hear the demon's mind racing. His heart was beating so fast that Kurama was worried that he might have been hurt or even traumatized severely in battle or something. Or maybe it was a sickness. But most likely, it was one of those things about Hiei that Kurama knew Hiei had trouble facing. The things Hiei screamed about in his nightmares…

Nightmares that swallowed Hiei's soul with fear and doubt. It pained Kurama when he saw this, because he wanted to do something to help and yet felt so helpless at the same time. "Are you… are you going to leave me too?" For a moment, Kurama wondered if Hiei knew that he was actually saying these things, but knew not to worry about it while he had the problems at present. "I am a forbidden child… will you throw me away, too?" he asked, shaking like he was freezing from the inside out.

Kurama pulled Hiei into his embrace, slowly helping him to the floor and letting him relax into his arms. "Hiei!" he said in a firm tone. "I don't know whatever gave you that idea, but it's positively absurd." He said warmly, petting the black mass of hair in short, comforting strokes. "You are not a forbidden child! I don't see you that way, anyway. And I would never leave you, Hiei. Why would I, when I've been so blessed." He said softly. "Now come on. Tell me what on earth made you come up with that crazy idea." He asked.

"When I was born, they threw me over the cliff, off into the snow…" he scowled. "I was never meant to be born." It seemed to Kurama like he was over his sensitivity and now he was just being plain cold. And if Hiei decided to push Kurama away, he would never be able to get anything out of him. "So why would you? You should just get rid of me and forget you ever met me!" he shouted, turning away quickly with an empty expression. He didn't need to show the pain, it was radiating from his very soul.

And he never meant to laugh. Kurama quickly covered up his mouth, but not before Hiei noticed, and turned to look at him with that adorably confused look, soon replaced with one of annoyance. "I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, we all have our baggage. I have baggage too. Actually, it isn't fair. I've been rotten all my life, and yet, I have been so blessed in many ways. But you did nothing, and yet, you have been cursed. If I could, I would give it to you, because I know that I, a complete failure, have no right to have ever met someone as wonderful as you."

How was he supposed to respond to that? Hiei blinked confusedly. "Do you really believe that? Am I supposed to believe that you could care for a forbidden child?" he asked, leaning in close. Kurama just smiled and pressed him closer to his body. "Fox…" Kurama was done talking; it was time to show him how he felt and now. All the years of waiting and it was finally over. It was now or never. He could finally show his true emotions. Fear of rejection aside, it was just as wonderful as he imagined it would be.

"Why!" Hiei cried. "How could you? No one ever cared… I was a cursed child. My own mother and her best friend deserted me. Then I spent the rest of my time alone and with no who cared. Don't toy with me. I'm a forbidden child, and you couldn't possibly love me like I love you!" he shouted, only to realize he said more than he intended on revealing to Kurama. But he just held on to him and refused to let go, although Hiei tried to fight it. Showing his emotions was his weakness, and he had just let out the true identity of his greatest weakness.

Kurama grinned. "I was worried for a second that you might now. But not only that, but you kissed me too and ended the waiting. Hiei, you may not understand it, because you are blinded by your lamenting, but I have always been attracted to you. Yes, Hiei. I love you. For everything that you are – curse or no – I love you. I even love your sarcasm, wicked nature, anger, insensitivity, and insecurity. You have no idea how much it hurts to see you this way. I want to be able to hold you and take away all the years that people hurt you and insulted you and made you feel inferior."

No one had ever spoken to him like that. _It makes my heart warm… I've never felt this way before. Please tell me I'm not dreaming right now. I don't think I could handle it if this wasn't real. Just to make sure…_ Desperately, he locked lips with the red head. It was warm and soft and beautiful. Hiei never felt so at home. Not only was he weak and vulnerable – he was in Kurama's arms, kissing him like he would die in his arms in the next few seconds. Kurama wasn't complaining. He felt like he was in heaven at this moment. The man he loved was with him now, kissing him passionately.

_There's nothing wrong with that! Take advantage of the moment, please!_

I want to hold you like you're going to die in my arms

I want to kiss you like you're running out of breath

Can I help it if I think it's beautiful?

When you're here with me, so picturesque

Regardless of his hormones, Kurama wasn't going to take advantage of him. In his exhaustion, Hiei was out in a matter of seconds, and all Kurama could do to him, was carry him to the bed, and cradle him. Whispering comforting words was enough. He would have an entire lifetime to help Hiei get over his past, and prove his love and gain his trust in that way. Until then, he did what his mother used to do for him – he sang a song. It was entirely made up, but the words were from his heart and made up for it.

_I found you on my windowsill_

_Today_

_I thought you were going to run_

_Away_

_You usually do, but not today_

_You called out to me instead_

_And I answered like I always do_

_Nothing could make me love you less_

_I can't believe their words_

_I feel like I know you better than anyone else_

_Because I love you with my entire heart_

_I want to hold you_

_And if I kiss you_

_Can you blame me?_

_I can't help it if I think it's beautiful_

_When you come to me_

_Always so carefully_

_Like you don't trust me_

_Give me time to prove my love_

_Nothing could make me love you less_

_I can't believe their lies_

_I feel like I know you better than anyone else_

_They can't love you more than I do now_

_I can't help it if I think its picture perfect…_

Hiei woke up feeling particularly drained. "Huh?" He looked at the sleeping redhead that cradled him close and smiled weakly. _He must have been up a long time, he usually wakes up long before I do… _Kurama almost seemed to sense his waking, and smiled weakly. Hiei sighed. "Don't you dare tell anyone…" he said, wrapping his arms around him and preparing to go back to sleep again. "It's… picture perfect… isn't it?" he grinned, making Kurama blush. _Did he really hear my song?_ But Hiei wasn't going to say anything else. He just curled up and went back to sleep.

_For now, my lamenting soul is at rest. You have this way with me… you can save me from my deepest despair… but I will never let him know that. Well… not just yet, anyway. Love… maybe. Who knows… it isn't over yet. Our lives are intertwined however we choose now. It's too late to change that now… _Hiei smiled, looking at Kurama's emerald eyes and felt warmth fill his soul, and all lamenting died.

There you go! More proof that I am not dead. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell your friends to read this! Much love, my readers.

Christine Lennoire


End file.
